


Blue Hair Boys

by JustNeyda



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, except i hope you enjoy it, idk what to describe this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNeyda/pseuds/JustNeyda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i never really knew you until this school year when we coincidentally both dyed our hair the same bright colour and now everyone ships us” AU </p>
<p>In which Phil dyes his hair blue for a statement, and Dan dyes his out of boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hair Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, its from an au sentence prompt from tumblr. I wrote this at like 3am so if it doesnt make sense, sorry lol.

Phil wanted to make a statement. So over the summer her dyed his hair blue, it took hours and hours to finally get the blue he wanted. Phil felt amazing and he knew he was bound to make a statement just like he planned. This was gonna be his year. 

Dan was bored one summer evening. He decided he wanted to do something different, so he called up his friends Louise, and before he knew it he was sat in the bathroom getting his hair dyed by her. He chose blue, because green was too gross and purple was too cliche. He was proud of his choice as he was one hundred percent sure no one would have that same hair color at school.

The thing is Phil and Dan both had great ideas and both would have made great statements that year, had they not gone to the same school. 

The first day of class everything went great for them. Dan and Phil received high compliments from their peers, both not knowing that someone else had the same color hair. They would have remained strangers had a friend not ruined it. 

Cat, Phil's best friend, was walking to class when she saw her blue hair friend. She ran up to catch with up with him and as she reached him she said, "Man Phil, there's no way you can get lost anywhere now, everyone can see you from a mile away" and she laughed to herself, she turned up to stare at Phil and was taken aback when she realized that the person she'd just spoken to was in fact not Phil. 

"Oh ... My ... God" was the only thing she could say. 

Dan on the other hand was still startled. He was just minding his own business when a girl with equally crazy hair color had run up to him and started talking to him as if she knew him. And so now here they were, standing in the middle of a hall both eyeing each other. Dan was just as startled and Cat was, if not even more. Before Dan can even say anything Cat is gone. Silver hair was only seen swaying sideways as she ran somewhere ... Or to someone. 

Dan didn't give it a second thought and carried on with his day. And soon it's the end of the first day and before he knows it he's at a burger place with Louise and others recounting their day at school. Dan being the spotlight as he tells him about the silver hair girl who thought he was someone called Phil. Dan can't help but think that maybe someone else in the school has dyed his hair just like him. Bet it doesn't even suit him, Dan thinks to himself. He doesn't really care for it really but Louise and his crew think it's the funniest thing ever. "Maybe he's your lover boy that you've been searching for Dan" Louise coos at him. "Shut up" Dan says as he throws a fry at her. They all laugh about it and forget about the other blue hair boy. 

Phil goes home with an abundance of confidence. He's received so many compliments on his hair that he lost count after 30. He's agreed to meet up with Cat at their local ice cream shop because Cat has "some amazing news" to tell him. When he arrives at the ice cream shop he sees Cat being overly happy about something. "Maybe Jake finally asked her out on a date" Phil thinks. That's always been Cat's amazing news. "Blue hair" Cat says as Phil approaches the booth "Silver fox" Phil replies happily. "Have I some amazing news for you!" Cat practically screams at Phil. Cat then starts to tell Phil about the mysterious blue hair boy she met today, who she's pretty sure he's friends with Joey's friend Louise. Phil can't believe it. He physically groans when Cat finishes her story. The one time Phil tries to be bold someone has to go and be bold just like him. Cat on the other hand finds it hilarious and telling him how this is how fairytale romances begin. Phil groans louder. He just can't believe this would happen. 

//

Phil wakes up the next morning a bit less excited about his hair. He really wanted it to be his year and now some stupid boy has gone and ruined it all. 

Phil's phone buzzes "Bluejays" is the only thing on the text. He groans. Ever since he said goodbye to Cat at the ice cream shop she's done nothing but come up with ship names for Phil and the mysterious boy. "No" is his only reply to Cat. He carries on with his morning routine trying to avoid thinking about his hair too much anymore. 

Dan wakes up to 123 unread messages. They're all from his group chat. Louise,Jack, Chris, and Ingrid have been busily texting each other back and forth all night. He notices that the group chat is now called "#finddansloverboy". He types into the chat "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny" His friends are idiots but he wouldn't change it for a thing, except he has begun to consider it during these past 24 hours. 

Dan is the usual driver for his friends so he leaves early and picks them all up at Louise's house as it's where their "bus stop" is. Their topics always vary and they never seem to stay focused on solely one. But today is different. As Dan pulls into Louise's driveway he realizes that there's only one thing on everyone's mind, the other blue hair boy. On the drive up Louise suggest they try to find this mysterious boy and have him meet Dan. Dan refuses to it but everyone else agrees to it. "C'mon Dan don't you wanna meet lover boy, even just a tiny bit" Dan agrees with hesitation. Everyone else in the car cheers. Dan kindly reminds them that he is behind the wheel and he can choose to make them walk if they bring up lover boy again. So the group moves on to a different topic. 

"Bluelovebirds" Phil reads from his phone. He's sitting across from Cat in class and she still keeps sending him texts. Phil glares at Cat while she smiles back at him. After class Cat brings up the blue hair boy. "C'mon lets go search for him today! Please!" Cat practically begs Phil. Phil would rather not meet the boy who has ruined his year but Cat insists that romance cannot be stopped. Phil softly pushes Cat away. She giggles, "So is that a yes?" She asks again. "Fine." Phil agrees. Cat is beyond excited and can't wait till blue boy and Phil finally meet. 

"THE BLUE LAGOONS" Cats latest text reads. Phil sighs, Cats been his best friend since they were both in primary school but at this point Phil's about ready to find a new best friend. But he knows he can't do that because no one else knows him as well as Cat. So he carries on reading every text message that Cat sends. Some are quite amazing, some are disturbing. But he keeps on reading them purely out of entertainment now. 

"Phan" Chris says at the table. It's lunch time and they have been discussing ship names for Dan and blue boy Phil. By they obviously everyone but Dan. They've been sitting at the table for about 10 minutes with everyone but Dan keeping a lookout for the other blue boy to make an appearance. "That's perfect!" Louise says as she claps her hand together. Everyone nods in agreement. For them it's all a game. But Dan's got enough of it at this point. He stands up and tells the others he's gonna go for a walk around. When the others offer to walk with him he denies it saying he needs alone time. The group stays behind still chatting about "Phan" and how hilarious the year has started off as. 

Dan starts to head into the main area hoping to find a nice place to sit. He's glad to have a few moments of peace and silence from his friends. He's walking down the hallway minding his own business when he hears a loud gasp. He lifts his eyes up to where the gasp is coming from and there in front of him is his worst nightmare. The other blue hair boy. 

///

Phil and Cat have been walking around the campus for 10 minutes. Phil's legs are tired and all he wants to do is sit down. But Cat is determined to find the boy before their lunch is over. Cat has always gone for what she wants and she's always managed to get it. So it's no surprise that she's willing to search all day for the boy. They've just checked through the main area and as seeing he wasn't there they've gone into the hallways to see if maybe the other boy is hanging out in the front yard. As they're halfway through the hallway Cat suddenly gasps. Phil raises his head from his phone to see what has happened and that's when he sees him. The boy that ruined his year. 

Phil can't help but glare at the boy, while Cat seems to be dying of happiness. She's practically jumping up and down as she's seeing her "otp" meet each other for the first time. 

"You..." Phil suddenly says, a bit of anger in his tone. 

"You..." The other boy replies in an equally aggressive tone. 

"You've ruined my year. You've bloody ruined my year" Phil says as he walks towards the other blue hair boy. 

"At least I look good in the hair color unlike you" the boy replies as he too steps closer to Phil 

Well this is so not how I didn't imagine it, Cat thinks to herself. "No Phil this isn't how it's suppose to go, you guys were suppose to be a cool with each other. Phil you're suppose to befriend blue boy" Cat says as she stands in between them. 

"My names Dan" the blue boy replies with harshness in his voice. 

"Okay ... Dan" Cat says "This is still not suppose to happen" 

"Oh what, am I supposed to run into his arms and start making out with him. I'm not a bloody character that you can ship with someone" Dan practically yells at Cat. 

This only angers Phil as no one has ever talked to Cat that way. So Phil does the unbelievable and slaps Dan, "You don't speak to my best friend like that" before Dan can even hit Phil back he's stopped by four hands grabbing him from behind. "Easy there Dan" Chris and Jacks voices speak from behind him. Dan turns around to see that his friends have also arrived and while they probably expected a different meetup their faces still resemble that of shock. 

After both Dan and Phil have had a chance to calm down, they calmly try to work out why they are angry at one another. They still refuse to look at one another so Louise and Cat do most of the talking. Although it's more like two pair of fangirls talking about who ships who. And Cat practically jumps with joy when they tell them that they've officially come up with "Phan" as the ship name. 

It's at that moment that both Dan and Phil sigh and look at each other. "This is why I'm angry" says Dan as he points in the general location of Louise and the others. "And that's why I'm angry" Phil says as he points to Dan's head. Phil walks up to Dan and extends his hand, "Want to try this whole thing again" 

"Minus the slap"

"Minus the slap" Phil laughs. 

Louise, Cat, Ingrid, Jack and Chris all awe at what they've just witnessed. Dan and Phil just laugh as they roll their eyes. 

////

Three months have passed since the blue hair incident. Now Phil and Cat are apart of Dan's group, and a part of the group chat that has been changed to "Phan Squad" even though both Dan and Phil groaned at that. 

Their hair is a thing of the past as Dan got quickly bored of the blue and went brunette again and Phil left only his fringe blue and went jet black hair again. But they still get teased about the blue hair. 

Dan and Phil also have been hanging out together without telling the rest of the group. They formed a quick friendship and their hair argument has been erased from their memories. 

Though their friend group can be a little annoying at times, both Dan and Phil know that their group always has their back. 

So it's no surprise that four months later when Dan and Phil become an official couple, that the group cheers for them. Dan and Phil really lucked out on their friend group. 

And it's all thanks to that blue hair.


End file.
